1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production and structure of nonwoven webs and, more particularly, to nonwoven webs, in which glass fibers and synthetic polymeric fibers are combined.
2. The Prior Art
Various combinations of glass fiber and synthetic polymeric fiber have been proposed in prior efforts to achieve nonwoven webs having the tensile, electrical, thermal, and chemical properties of the former and the textile properties of the latter. These prior efforts typically have involved undesired bonding materials and/or undesired structural fiber distributions, which have tended to mask or mute the desired properties of both the glass fiber and the synthetic polymer fiber.